


Midwinter Luck

by ocelotspots



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelotspots/pseuds/ocelotspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel reflects on her life one quiet morning over a cup of tea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midwinter Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seawench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawench/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide Seawench!
> 
> This story was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> <3

Keladry of Mindelan sat drinking a quiet cup of tea in the pre-dawn light. Old habits die hard, she thought to herself ruefully, but she was awake for the day, and determined to enjoy the quiet. It was midwinter, and she was happy because she was at home in the Palace in Chorus, able to give herself a break, at least until the next call came in. Serving as the Knight Commander of the Kings Own did keep Kel pretty busy, but her lovely husband Dom made a fantastic second in command.

Her smiled with a quick look over her shoulder at Dom's sleeping frame, tucked resolutely under their thick quilt. Although she suspected her was likely awake, just resisting actually getting up. He was her rock, her unflappable support. He'd served as Raoul's second in command, and then acted all secretive the week before Raoul retired, trying to keep the secret of the next Commander from her. He insisted he'd never want her job, since she had to listen to complaining villagers and nobles while he mostly just organized the men, but still, she valued a partner who would never be jealous of her, but would just support her instead.

In the next room, Kel heard her squire, Michiko of Queenscove rise and begin morning exercises, with a glaive, by the sound of her footwork. Kel still vividly remembered last summer when a very frazzled Owen of Jesslaw, the current Training Master of the pages had called her into his office and pointedly suggested that her long history of not taking a squire needed to come to an end. Michiko was indeed the perfect squire for Kel after all. She loved and respected Kel, and Kel's familiarity with Yamani culture made Michiko and Kel a great match.

She had lessons with the Own's Battlemage while they were in the field. Far from her father Neal's ability to heal, Michiko had a powerful gift, particularly when used for destruction. The girl had a serious talent for fire spells, and Kel had seen her wield fire magic both to kill and bring peace. Sometimes just a powerful display of that particular ability was enough to convince an enemy he didn't want to get into a real fight.

Kel genuinely liked having someone to practice her Yamani with, and to keep her own skills with a glaive sharp. Michiko was a hotheaded, brave young woman, and every inch Neal and Yuki's daughter. Kel was a firm master, but she surely loved Michiko and wanted her young squire to succeed. As Kel was constantly assuring Neal, Michiko was quick and deadly clever, which made up for her slighter frame. Kel was working her hard with a sword, and she'd shown real improvement. Kel made a note to herself to have lead weighted weapons made for practice while they were stopped in Chorus, remembering how much they had helped her.

"Come back to bed." grumbled Dom, from his pile of blankets.

"It's obviously time to get up, I don't know why you struggle so hard against it every morning my love." Kel said with a smile.

She didn't regret that she and Dom had never had children. They were both busy folk, and Kel was forever bringing home "strays" as Dom called them. A cat named Trouble was currently lounging on the bed near Dom, having be saved by Kel when she had spotted the little fellow standing up to several dogs in a Palace yard. A terrier with a missing eye, called Sakura by Michiko for the pattern of petal like markings on her fur was on the rug near Kel's feet. Kel and Michiko had picked her up almost by accident in a mostly destroyed village after heavy floods.

Kel had certainly not given up her habit of helping human strays either. A young girl had been found by the Own, severely beaten by her father. Kel had seen the man punished and shamed before she brought the girl to Chorus and enrolled her in school. Little Sera had ended up applying to the riders the year before, intent on becoming a warrior like Kel, and helping people in need.

Tobe was married now, and living and working in the Palace as the Stable Master for the horses used by the Own. Kel enjoyed spoiling his three children rotten with presents. She'd enlisted Michiko's help to send for specially made wooden toys from the Yamani Isles this Midwinter, and needed to remember to wrap them before this evening.

Kel fought back a yawn and considered beginning her own morning exercises. She ought to do some body presses and a pattern dance at the very least. Kel cast an unenthusiastic look at the paper work littering her desk. She always succumbed just a little at Midwinter to the urge to let these things go. She had to remember that they could be called away at any moment. It was the only reason Michiko was quartered here, instead of on the far side of the palace, in her family's sizable apartments with her younger brother.

A year ago she had been feeling depressed, lonely, and just a little lost. This year she felt spirited and young again, full of boundless energy and ready to face each new day. She wondered if her squire's spirited influence was to blame. Still, she reflected, she'd accomplished great things in her life, and was proud to serve King Roald, crowned about five years back, when King Jonathan's health had started to go, and he'd stepped down, to enjoy his remaining years without the stresses of state. Lady Alanna was to be at the Palace for Midwinter this year, and Kel was looking forward to seeing her old friend.

Kel had been so proud of Roald at his coronation. He was already a great king, a peacekeeper like his grandfather had been. Tortall was a great country, prosperous and strong in its alliances. Kel was glad to serve Roald, who had been her friend for so many years now, since almost her first day as a page. Many of her year mates were still close friends, and Kel still kept in touch with every living member of the group who had accompanied her to face the Nothing Man. Kel still felt she owed those who had stuck with her throughout that whole ordeal, and even all these years later, she would still wake up sometimes thinking about those awful years.

At another groan from Dom, Kel smiled and finished her last sip of cooling tea, before standing and making her way over to the bed. She slid the covers down from Dom's face before kissing him lightly on the nose with a smile.

"Midwinter luck Dom."


End file.
